


Бунт в трактире

by Glololo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, don't mess with Edward
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glololo/pseuds/Glololo
Summary: Не всем в команде Эдварда нравится, что он что-то скрывает, но вывести его на чистую воду лучше не пытаться.





	Бунт в трактире

**Author's Note:**

> Можно прочесть на Фикбуке.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/1310983

— Если вы ищете приключений и славы, капитан Эдвард Кенуэй — тот, о ком можно только мечтать, — рассказывал Черная Борода в душном трактире, пропахшем табаком, потными моряками и ромом. Множество ребят тогда там собралось в поисках капитана, который наполнит их жизнь деньгами, а значит и весельем, выпивкой и шлюхами. Но Борода приглушенно добавил:

— Только не стоит совать нос в его дела, — и он обвел взглядом всех сидевших и внимательно слушавших его рассказ моряков. Были среди них и зеленые юнцы, промахивавшиеся из пистолета с расстояния в сто футов, и морские волки, потопившие не один корабль и зарубившие не одну испанскую, французскую, а то и английскую собаку.

Что уж удивляться, что имя Эдварда Кенуэя, странно одетого пирата, способного в одиночку уложить с добрый десяток до зубов вооруженных испанцев, было известно на Карибах многим. Он, как крыса, изворачивался и использовал все подручные средства, оставлял после себя трупы с множеством точных пулевых и резаных ран, со вспоротыми брюхами, подобно свиньям, с размозженными головами и свернутыми шеями. Чайки вдоволь могли полакомиться засыхающими на палубе внутренностями, с хрустом отдирая их от гниющего и утопающего в прибрежном песке корабля, выколупать уставившиеся в никуда глаза и не разбираться, пират ли этот бедняга или еще недавно попивавший чай английский хлыщ. Им всё равно, от чьего окаменевшего тела отдирать кусок. Так же и акулы, рыскающие в поисках добычи, не заставляли себя ждать и хватали жертву, которой особенно не повезло упасть за борт, будучи еще живой.

В этом и веселье пиратской жизни, никогда не знаешь, что произойдет завтра: пойдешь ко дну с пробитой от картечи башки; потеряв руки или влюбившись в портовую шлюху, станешь сухопутной крысой; или сорвешь куш и станешь капитаном собственного корабля, грозой морей. Так думали и те, кто, наслушавшись о подвигах Кенуэя, пошли к нему в команду. Но Борода был прав: этот выродок из Уэльса что-то скрывал, что-то странное и подозрительное творил, пока команда пьянствовала на корабле или в таверне в ожидании капитана. И речь шла даже не о простом убийстве разбушевавшихся в пьяном угаре ребят, которых можно хватить стулом по голове, а о чем-то куда более загадочном, таинственном, мистическом. Даже сам облик Эдварда, чья внешность сразу бросалась в глаза и легко запоминалась, наводил подозрения. Еще и этот его негр, Адевале, ничуть не лучше, сразу видно, что не просто так он повсюду за Кенуэем таскается и чуть ли не жопу ему лижет.

— Задрало меня это! Вконец! — пьяно воскликнул мужик, с размаху поставив на стол уже опустошенную деревянную кружку. Команда Кенуэя в один из вечеров сидела в трактире на Тортуге и развлекалась: кто играл в кости, в шашки или в карты, кто распевал похабные частушки и танцевал под них, путаясь в ногах, а кто просто вливал в себя ром да вслушивался в унылое бренчание скрипача, хихиканье шлюшек, чавканье, храп и галдеж.

— Че эт за кап'тан такой! А?! Мы ж как братья, типа! А он нас подставляет, сукин-то сын! Творит что-т у нас за спиной, а мы — расхлебывай! — кто-то за его столом одобрительно хмыкнул, а кто-то несогласно насупился.

— Не суй нос куда не просят, и не потеряешь его, — раздался голос, и к их столу подошел Адевале. Он сложил руки на груди, и свет ламп угрожающе заиграл на его мускулах. Матрос подскочил и обвиняюще ткнул в негра пальцем, не собираясь останавливаться: 

— А наш славный кап'тан часом не забыл… — но первый помощник лишь мрачно заметил:

— Мозги ты свои в кружке часом не забыл? 

Некоторые из собутыльников пьяного матроса тоже поднялись следом с ним. Негр отошел в сторону и скупо махнул рукой, пропуская их и позволяя пройти к капитанскому столу, — любопытно, что Эдвард с ними сделает? Подбадриваемые алкоголем, пиратским запалом и жаждой справедливости, матросы подкатили к одиноко хлебавшему ром капитану. Скрипач перестал пытаться сыграть что-то интересное и обратил внимание на то, что происходит во вдруг притихшем зале.

— Хэй, Эд! Хотим потолковать! — надрывал глотку особо ретивый, всего недовольных собралось около десятка. Остальные матросы и посетители трактира окружили их и встали поодаль, ухмыляясь, перешептываясь и тыча пальцами в самоубийц — неужели не слышали о таинственной славе Эдварда Кенуэя.

— Мы служим тебе верой и правдой, а ты прячешь лицо под капюшоном, словно преступник! Пусть все на Тортуге знают, что ты творишь за нашими спинами свои грязные дела, на пару со своим выблядком, а мы ни сном ни духом и знать не знаем! А, Эдвард Кенуэй?!

— Капитан, — заговорил Эдвард, особо выделив это слово, — Эдвард Кенуэй, попрошу не забывать, — с нарочито громким вздохом он оторвался от кружки, кинул взгляд на пьяных вусмерть матросов и, растянув губы в улыбке, продолжил: — Если вам что не нравится, я вас не держу, господа, — с деланным изумлением он развел руками, показывая, что ничего поделать не может. Толпа одобрительно заулюлюкала.

— Ах вот твой ответ, кап'та-ан! — продолжал матрос, и Адевале, наблюдавший за происходящим, закатил глаза. Похоже, что он не только мозги потерял, но и желание жить тоже. Люди вокруг застыли в ожидании и предвкушении чего-то интересного. — А про такую вещь, как честность, ты не слыхал?! — только мужик сделал первый шаг, намереваясь подправить капитану улыбку, как Эдвард снял с пояса один из пистолетов и выстрелил, пронзив выстрелом тишину в таверне. Матрос тут же безвольно откинулся назад и с грохотом повалил на спину, заливая кровью пол. На мгновение повисла гробовая тишина.

— ЗА КАПИТАНА! — взревел кто-то, и тут же весь трактир загудел и пришел в движение, будто лишь дожидался сигнала к действию. Брат бил по морде брата, кто-то упал на стол, сломав и его, и свой позвоночник, кто-то кого-то скидывал с лестницы или прикладывал лбом о стену, а кто-то не оценил всю прелесть происходящего и позорно попытался сбежать на улицу, но запнулся о разбросанную по полу посуду.

— Весело тут у вас, а! — воскликнул и без того выпивший Эдвард и поймал пролетавшую мимо бутылку с ромом, сделал глоток и тут же отправил ее в полет до противоположного конца зала. Желая ей приземлиться в чью-то голову, Кенуэй присоединился к бурному побоищу, и его голос потонул в звоне клинков, грохоте мебели, хохоте баб и всеобщем гвалте и хрусте ломаемых носов и стекла.


End file.
